1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a table top that includes an inner stone layer and an outer stone layer formed on the inner layer and formed with holes which expose portions of the inner stone layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stone tables are attractive by virtue of their texture, are very durable, and are impermeable to water. However, it is relatively difficult and expensive to form patterns and different colors on the surface of the stone table.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a table top that can overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for making a table top. The method comprises: forming a water-proof layer on a wooden panel; preparing a first blend of first particulate stone and a first resin; forming an inner stone layer of the first blend on the water-proof layer; preparing a second blend of a second particulate stone and a second resin; forming an outer stone layer of the second blend on the inner stone layer; preparing a mask that is formed with at least an access hole; and covering the-outer stone layer with the mask and subsequently sand blasting the outer stone layer through the access hole in the mask so as to form a through-hole in the outer stone layer that has a shape corresponding to that of the access hole and that exposes a portion of the inner stone layer therefrom.